


One Lucky Guy

by aliythefangirl



Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [18]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Accidental Voyeurism, Begging, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Love, Male Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Shared Orgasm, Spying Them Fucking, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Landon and Hope are enjoying making love, unaware Rafael’s watching their every move though the bathroom door and , of course, touching himself during every minute of it.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827628
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	One Lucky Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Brother’s Girl but Damn She Hot](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/707014) by Legacy4Hope. 



_**Rafael POV** _

  
I couldn’t help myself.

In truth, I had kept a copy of the video Alyssa sent around of Hope and Landon having sex in the hot tub. I often jacked off to it.

Then I found an album in the bottom drawer of Landon’s nightstand.

There was a note at the very front- **For your eyes only. Hope you enjoy it! Love always, Hope.**

I gulped as I flipped though the pages, each one getting me hotter and hotter under my waistband.

Hope.

In lingerie. Naked. Touching herself.

_Fuck._

I locked myself in the bathroom, returning the album to its original place.

I started to slip my hands down to my shaft.

Then I heard the door open. I kept the bathroom door slightly open as I watched Hope and Landon lead themselves onto Landon’s bed as they quickly discarded each other’s shirts. Their shoes lay in front of Landon’s bed.

I watched as Hope’s back arched as Landon kissed down her neck and collarbone before kissing in between her breasts. I then watched eagerly as Hope got off the bed to get an ponytail holder and put her hair up in a messy bun. Hope then slithered down Landon’s body, her head just above Landon’s belt buckle.

“Babe.” She moaned out softly as she unclasped her bra and threw it to the floor.

Then I watched as she unbuckled Landon’s belt and slid his pants and boxers down.

Soon enough,I watched in awe as Hope took Landon’s cock eagerly into her mouth.

_Damn. Lan, you don’t know just how amazing you have it._

Even more to my surprise, almost all of Landon’s cock fit in Hope’s mouth. I watched as her mouth moved up and down my best friend’s cock as my best friend watched her and held Hope’s hair gently, helping her blow him. I couldn’t help but grasp my own shaft, rubbing gently at the head of my cock.

“Yess...f-fuck...H-H-Hope...” Landon moaned and Hope softly slid Landon’s cock out of her mouth.

“You like it when I give you a blowjob?” Hope said seductively and Landon nodded.

“How about this?” She whispered as she gently slid Landon’s cock in between her two large breasts and pushed them together.

“Fuck, Hope...” Landon moaned as he softly thrust his cock in between her breasts.

“Going to paint my boobs?” Hope moaned

“P-Probably.” Landon moaned as he kept thrusting in between Hope’s glorious large breasts.

“Come on....Babe, you know you want to cover them...paint them with your cum..” Hope seductively whispered in between her heavy breaths as Landon went on thrusting.  
Landon kept softly thrusting his cock in between her breasts until he cried out and shot a load of hot cum over Hope’s breasts.

Then Landon slid his cock from in between her breasts and slid off his pants and boxers, letting them lie on the floor with their earlier discarded shirts.

Landon then lightly pushed Hope onto his bed, kissing her stomach and then her neck.

“Oh, you didn’t think I was going to forget about you? Did you, baby?” He whispered as he kissed down her stomach again before gently sliding off her skirt and discarding it on the floor with the rest of the discarded clothes.

He then softly kissed her cunt though the fabric of her tiny panties, causing Hope to whine.

He then quickly bought her against his chest, her bare back resting against his bare chest.

“Oh no, baby. You’re going to scream for me. I’m going to make you scream as you cum for me.” He seductively whispered into Hope’s ear as his fingers pulled some of the fabric away gently and then two of his fingers entered her cunt as he held her against his chest.

He gently slid his fingers in and out of her cunt, her head thrown back as his fingers fucked her softly as she let out soft, hurried moans.

“Remember, baby. Scream for me.” He whispered.

I looked on in anticipation, stroking my shaft up and down with both of my hands.

“Landon! FUCK!” Hope screamed as she came around Landon’s fingers.  
He withdrew them from her cunt and slid them in his mouth.  
After withdrawing his fingers from his mouth, he hungrily and needfully kissed her before laying her softly down on his bed again.

I watched as Landon pulled Hope’s tiny panties off and buried his head in between Hope’s thighs. Hope withered around in pleasure as she kept a rigid grip on Landon’s curls as his tongue invaded her folds and enclasped her clit. Hope’s panties ended up on the bedroom floor alongside the rest of their clothes. Hope’s moans went on as they previously did, soft and hurried.

I was stroking my cock all the while.

“Landon...h-holy f-fuck...” Hope moaned as Landon ate her out.

“Scream, baby.” He muttered from in between Hope’s thighs.

“LANDON FUCKING KIRBY!” Hope screamed as she reached her climax around Landon’s skillful mouth.

At that very moment, my cock decided to cover my stomach with cum as I came.

Landon smirked as he departed from in between Hope’s thighs.

“I love it when you scream for me, baby.” He states.

Their bodies become close, pushed together as they kissed, hungry and needy, and Landon lovingly and softly groped Hope’s breasts. Hope broke the kiss to whine as she felt Landon’s cock harden, just outside her folds and entrance.

“Landon!” She declared with a whelp.

“Beg.” He seductively whispered.

“W-w-what?” Hope stammered out

“You heard me, baby. Beg. Beg for my cock to fill your cunt.” Landon declared.

“Please...p-p-please!” Hope begged as Landon pressed his erection against her clit and folds.

“Please what, baby?” He replied back.

“Please...please fill me up...” she whimpered back.

“Please...your cock always feels so g-good inside m-me.” Hope whined

I could feel myself harden as I heard Hope beg as my hands wandered down to my cock again and began to stroke _. If only she was begging for my cock._

“I know it does. What else, baby?” Landon said as his hands gently ran up Hope’s open legs.

“P-p-please...m-m-make me c-cum...” Hope begged.

With a eager squeal flying from Hope’s mouth, Landon slid his cock inside her cunt.

They started moving against one another, as Landon pumped his cock in and out of her eager, wet cunt with moans filling the air. His hand eagerly slid up to Hope’s clit.

A little whine came from Hope as he slid out of her cunt and moved her so she was splayed out on the bed, only her ass in the air as he reentered her cunt, both of them moaning as her walls stretched to accommodate his cock again.

“Naughty wolf.” Landon whispered and then softly chuckled.

“You like being fucked from behind, don’t you, baby?” Landon asks, seductively.

“Y-y-yes!” Hope moaned

“Are you my naughty wolf, baby?” Landon asked

“Y-y-yes! Yes!” Hope whined as Landon eagerly pounded his cock into her cunt.

“So, my naughty wolf, do you like it when I fuck your cunt?” Landon asked, voice dripping with seduction.

“Yes! Yes! I love it...” Hope loudly and eagerly moaned.

“What about when I fill it, my naughty wolf? When I cum inside you?” Landon whispered

“Y-y-yes.” Hope moaned back in a whine.

“Do you want me to do that today, baby?” Landon asked

“Y-y-yes. P-p-please.” Hope whimpered in response, her breath hitching.

I could smell Hope’s arousal and that only aided my now raging boner, as I now furiously slid my hands up and down my cock.

“P-p-please!” Hope screamed out as Landon grabbed her hips with his hands in order to go deeper inside her.

“Oh, I see. Gonna cum, baby? My naughty wolf, are you going to cream around my cock?” Landon asked

Hope could only nod and let out soft whines and whimpers from her lips in reply.

“Good, baby, because I am. Gonna cum in your cunt and make it full up with it.” He whispered as he did one hard and final thrust, sheathing himself deep inside her cunt.

With whines and whimpers escaping from Hope alongside grunts and groans from Landon, the couple fell into waves of pleasure together as they came in unison.

My cock shot another load of cum onto my stomach as I came again.

Watching as Landon pulled himself away from Hope and she then slid off the bed to retrieve Landon’s discarded shirt, and I was in awe of her cum covered breasts.

Hope then slid Landon’s shirt over her body, covering her body down to her hips. She then pulled out her hair from the messy bun, letting her hair fall down to her shoulders.

I also couldn’t help but watch as some of Landon’s cum ran down Hope’s creamy white thighs from her cunt.

Hope then returned to Landon’s bed, cum still running down her thighs, as she embraced Landon and slipped into his arms.

The couple, breathless and exhausted from their earlier activities, fell asleep together in each other’s arms.

They were covered by a fluffy throw blanket as they cuddled.

I took an old washcloth and wiped my loads of cum from my stomach as I redressed. I then quietly and quickly spilled out of the room, closing the door behind me.

_Fuck. Landon sure was one lucky guy._

**Author's Note:**

> As if for why Hope never got a whiff of Rafael, she was a little...preoccupied.


End file.
